Captured
by Niamh2816
Summary: Katniss is captured by the capitol instead of Peeta in Catching Fire. Gale has a hard time coping without his girl especially when she is rescued and she is hurt badly. He helps her through thick and thin to get her back healthy and well. Katniss realizes what she has with her bestfriend. Bad summary. Galeniss. (ON PAUSE)


**_Katniss Is Captured By The Capitol_**

She turns the bow to the direction of the force field and everything happens so quickly when the arrow flies through the air. The dark jungle is now shining brightly, flames flickering that sweep through the trees. The force field burning and parts falling and floating towards the jungle floor. Ms Everdeen, Prim, Gale, Hazelle and the kids watch on the screen as their loved one lies still. Frozen to the ground. The television flicks off. Darkness surrounds them. No one speaks. Heartbeats speed up and everyone breaths deeper. No one daring to move.

The silence is broken by the screams of terror and pain. Gale is up on his feet lifting a sleeping Posy out of her bed into his arms. He shouts giving his and Katniss' family instructions of what to do. Leave everything. Hold hands don't let go and run to the fence without looking back. He gathers many people along his way. Bombs barely missing them but they keep running. Members of his crew help pull down the fence. Help lift women and children over the fence. He gets his and Katniss' bows and arrows when he passes the oak tree. He heads for the lake with over eight hundred people. Eight hundred people to feed. Not one of them is Katniss. He sees her face in his mind. The one he loves. He thinks that she's probably dead.

Three days later the eight hundred people get rescued by a hovercraft from district thirteen. They are assigned quarters for each family. They are given food, clothes and safety. There is no news about Katniss' whereabouts. He waits. Until one day there is news. Bad news. He sits in the dinner table in the assembly area with his and Katniss' family. He looks up and catches Haymitch and Peeta making their way towards the table. They don't have to say anything. He already knows from the looks on their faces. Haymitch can't keep eye contact and Peeta looks like he's close to breaking down. The table goes silent and everyone stares at them waiting for one of them to say something.

"I-I'm so sorry. We really tried to get her out. B-but they got to her first. The capitol captured her. I'm so so sorry"Haymitch says ashamed.

Gale sucks in a breathe. Prim cries into her mother's shoulder as her mother strokes her hair while trying not to cry herself.

Gale feels his heart break into two. Like he's missing half of it. Missing his other half. Missing the girl he loves.

...

Two months later, Gale sits with fellow leaders of the rebellion around the table waiting for the television screen to flick on. Gale asks and asks about Katniss but no confirmation can be made. Haymitch told him last night that they wouldn't kill her because it would only add fuel to the fire. Give the rebels something to fight for if they killed their mockingjay. Haymitch tries to reassure him that there is people undercover in the capitol who will protect her. Gale doesn't believe that she's going to be treated well. He believes she will be close to death. Not dead but close. Peeta is a shell of himself when Gale spots him sitting across the table. He blames himself for not saving Katniss.

The television screen flicks on and everyone is hushed by the President. Cascar Flickerman appears on the screen. Sitting across him is a young woman he doesn't recognise at first. Her leg shakes uncontrollable, the black pants and purple can't hide the fact she's severely malnourished and hasn't had a meal in weeks. Her body begins to shake and Gale can tell she's so cold. Shes lost so much weight her body is working correctly to keep it warm. She locks her lips indicating how thirsty she is. Most of her skin is hidden but everyone can tell the layers of make up can't hide the bruising, The pain everyone she moves. Her eyes pierce down the camera lens and the look in her eyes haunt him. Her eyes are rimmed with tears, pure terror and pain in her eyes.

Gale looks around the room glancing at Haymitch, Peeta and Finnick and the look they all share he knows they've seen it to. The pain in everyone's eyes is obvious so he turns back to the screen. He stares at her not taking in what she says until she says his name.

"Gale if your watching this. Be careful because all of you in district thirteen will be dead by morning."She gives him a look through the television. One burning with fire. Fierceness. Like she's trying to tell him something important.

"Cut it off! End it!"President Snow shouts. The camera gets knocked down by peacekeepers as they stamp on to the stage.

Katniss' chair is pushed over and she falls to the ground. Peacekeepers surround her and she lets out a scream of pain when blood is sprayed across the tiled floor.

Everyone is in shock once the screen goes black. Gale figures it out and his eyes widen and he jumps out of his chair and starts shouting along with Haymitch.

"We're about to get bombed! She's warning us! Get a move on!"Haymitch says.

"We can't be sure"President Coin says.

"I know for sure. She was giving me that message personal because I would understand exactly. I know her. I would never doubt her"Gale rushes out.

"Okay let's all head down below to the safety halls"Coin says.

Ringing alarms sound off and Gale rushes down to his family's room and gathers them up and makes their way down to the safety area.

After several bombs throughout the night. He lies awake while everyone sleeps thinking about Katniss. His Katniss. Hoping he'll see her again and be able to protect her.


End file.
